l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Chukandomo
Chukandomo, 'middle-child', was the third blade forged by Doji Yasurugi Midnight's Blood, p. 26 Prayers and Treasures, p. 135 and Kaiu in an attempt to heal the rift between the Lion Clan and the Crane Clan. Passion, by Rich Wulf Appearance The blade was exquisitely crafted with an ivory tsuba carved in the shape of a crane's head. Midnight's Blood, p. 45 Thwarted Destiny This destiny was destroyed when the blade was locked away in the vaults of Kyuden Doji, as a result the blade became cursed, and any man who wielded it that could not live up to the blade's high standard was destroyed, his soul held captive in the blade. Prelude to Darkness, Part Four: The Curse, by Rich Wulf Lost at Sea When the blade was discovered in the vaults of Kyuden Doji, and its purpose remembered, it was sent with Doji Hasan to Otosan Uchi to be presented to the Lion to bridge the gap between Matsu and Kakita. There was a violent storm that hit the Mantis vessel transporting Hasan and as the boat pitched badly to one side Hasan lost his footing and slammed into a wall. Chukandomo came loose from it's wrap and fell across the deck. Hasan making a last attempt at catching the blade before it went over the edge was hit by an enormous wave which knocked him back against the wall. Hasan felt something snap in his chest and his vision blurred as the last thing he saw was Chukandomo disappearing beneath the waves. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman Curse Begins Yasuki Tamiku was the wielder of Chukandomo only two weeks. The blade was discovered by his men from a fishing vessel and he laid claim to the sword for himself. Tamiku embarked to flee from a group of magistrates who had set a trap to catch him at Sunda Mizu Mura. During the sea voyage spectral beings appeared and began to slaughter his crew. Chukandomo demanded to pay the price of Tamiku's weakness. Recovery by the Mantis In 1123 Chukandomo was found by a pearl diver off the Island of Spice from an ancient ship sunk, and brought to the Mantis Daimyo Yoritomo. He realized that this was indeed one of the five blades of Yasurugi, the one which had been lost to the ocean. He decided to gift it to Doji Hoturi and entrusted it to his best samurai. The Shipping Lanes with the Crane were being harassed by pirates, and the blade's ship was attacked and sunk. Midnight's Blood, pp. 26-27 Ghosts The sword had been stolen by the pirates, which in turn were haunted by the ghosts of the sunken ship, eager to fulfill the appointed task. Eventually the pirates were tracked down by Emerald Magistrate who in turn handed over the sword to the yorei, to put the tormented souls to rest, so Chukandomo was again lost for Rokugani. Midnight's Blood, pp. 38-43 Recovery by the Crane When Doji Kurohito was born, a great wave washed ashore in the Doji provinces, engulfing a shrine to Lady Doji. Four Winds, p. 151 Chukandomo washed up on the Crane beaches, recovered by Asahina, and was given to him by his mother. He carried this blade since his gempukku until The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Doji Yasuyo was sent a vision from Doji Clan Letter to the Crane #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) to seek out the Kenku Kozue. Kozue told Yasuyo the history of the blade and that Kurohito would lead the Crane to ruin if the curse was not removed. Removing the Curse In 1159 Kurohito and Yasuyo cleansed the sword by relinquishing Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho to the Lion rather than fighting. The blade was disgusted with Kurohito's decision and called forth the souls of all those it had consumed. With the help of Kitsu Hisashi and his fellows in Toshi Ranbo calling forth the blessed Ancestors of Naishi, the Chukandomo's sister sword. The damned souls were driven back and the sword was purified. The blade was offered to the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro a peace began between Lion and Crane. Matsu Benika The blade was held by Matsu Satomi, the sister of Nimuro, for a short time until her death. It was then kept in her room until the death of Emperor Toturi III in 1168, when a Matsu Beastmaster named Matsu Benika showed great honor and duty by returning the ashes of Matsu from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. The Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino decided that she should wield Chukandomo to help soothe the Crane Clan's fears of a poorly balanced alliance. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Wielders of Chukandomo * Yasuki Tamiku * Doji Kurohito * Matsu Satomi * Matsu Benika External Links * Chukandomo (Broken Blades) Category:Crane Clan Nemuranai Category:Lion Clan Nemuranai